Bon baisers de Russie
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Fiction réponse au défi d'Aesalys. Hermione se rend en Russie pour voir son fiancé. Elle y retrouvera son amour d'antant. HG/SS. Lemon.


Chers lecteurs, lectrices, cette fiction est écrite en réponse au défi d'Aesalys sur Hermione Granger et Severus Snape.

Je tiens à préciser quels bonus supplémentaires j'ai utilisé :

-Severus doit à un moment se faire passer pour un moldu

-la fic doit contenir au moins une dispute

-Hermione tente d'enseigner les probabilités moldues à severus

-Severus évince le prétendant/amant/fiancé d'Hermione (bonus si c'est l'amant, double bonus si c'est le fiancé).

* * *

Bon baisers de Russie

En réponse au défi d'Aesalys

Une neige infernale s'abattait sur l'aéroport de Moscou lorsqu'Hermione Granger posa le pied sur le tarmac. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle, en plein hiver Russe. *Retrouver Boris*. La jeune femme sourit tandis que son esprit se remémorait l'invitation de son fiancée à venir le rejoindre sur son site d'études avant leur mariage. « Ce sera une pré-lune de miel mon ange » lui avait-il dit.

Le mariage… La Gryffondor y pensait régulièrement ces derniers temps. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, ses amis, tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle s'était lancée dans le domaine scientifique moldu, apparemment son esprit brillant et rationnel avait plu à l'Académie qui avait financé son projet. C'est à Paris qu'elle avait rencontré Boris il y a un an de cela … Elle l'aimait, bien plus que Ron à l'époque mais… sa relation ne lui convenait pas vraiment, il n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait vraiment au fond.

*Ce voyage me permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair* songea-t-elle.

Elle passa tranquillement les douanes russes et s'engagea à nouveau dans le froid polaire qui ne quittait presque jamais le pays. Une Bentley noire l'attendait devant le terminal d'arrivé numéro 3 comme Boris le lui avait expliqué. Elle salua le chauffeur qui grommela un « Zdra-stvoui-tié » -_Bonjour_- avant de lui ouvrir la porte passagère. La voiture était -Merlin merci- chauffée et très confortable, la jeune femme se laissa aller à ses pensées en admirant la ville sous la neige. Son portable émit un petit éternuement, Hermione sourit et regarda le message que Boris venait de lui envoyer, il lui annonçait qu'un nouvel associé s'était installé dans son appartement le temps de trouver un logement. Hermione lui demanda son nom afin de pouvoir le saluer comme il se doit.

La Bentley s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement luxueux de son fiancé et la Lionne prit la clef sous le paillasson. Elle respira un grand coup et se prépara à entrer quand son portable éternua à nouveau. « Severus Snape ».

Hermione dû se retenir au mur en marbre. Des émotions et des sentiments oubliés revinrent à elle. Sa dernière année à Poudlard, le bal de fin d'année, ses yeux sombres et brûlants, le baiser échangé dans un couloir sombre, excitant, grisant. Et puis Ronald arrivant, ivre, la prenant par la taille et lui soufflant son haleine pleine de whisky sur la figure. Le regard haineux et brisé du maître des potions. Elle avait giflé Ronald, couru après Severus dans les couloirs mais ne l'avait jamais retrouvé.

Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus aperçu jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Laissant son cœur brisé dans ce couloir sombre. Boris était apparu 6 ans plus tard. Elle n'était pas persuadée que c'était de l'amour, il pouvait la satisfaire à tous les points de vue, mais … il n'était pas Lui.

Reprenant ses esprits et son courage Gryffonien, elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et entra timidement dans le couloir de l'appartement. C'était un immense loft, dans les tons prune et gris. Le salon était confortable, une immense bibliothèque tapissais le mur et de grands canapés en cuir noir formaient un U autour de la cheminée centrale. La cuisine était en open-space. Un long couloir comportait quatre pièces aux portes fermées. Elle ouvrit la première porte et tomba sur une salle de bain spacieuse, puis sur une chambre vide qui semblait être celle de Boris au vu des photos d'Hermione sur sa commode. La troisième porte donnait sur un grand bureau équipé et en chêne massif.

En approchant de la dernière porte, elle parvint à distinguer une voix, grave, tranchante,*Sa voix*, puis des gémissements, longs, plaintifs, de douleur ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tira rapidement sa baguette, que se passait-il là-dedans ? Elle s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration et entra discrètement dans la pièce. Les gémissements s'intensifièrent et Hermione se cacha derrière une armoire en merisier afin de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait. Elle perdit son calme légendaire en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait sur l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Un mannequin blond d'une vingtaine d'année, et d'autant d'opérations chirurgicales criait des « Da nepreryvnogo » - _Oui continue_- tout en se caressant la poitrine. L'objet de ses brûlantes ardeurs la pilonnait violement, les yeux fermés, le visage à quarante bons centimètres du sien. Les cheveux mi- longs d'ébène qui se mouvaient au rythme des coups de rein ne pouvaient laisser aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'homme.

- Severus ! murmura Hermione, maintenant debout au pied dudit lit. Le Serpentard stoppa net son mouvement et s'arracha à la blonde en se tournant vers l'Anglaise.

- Hermione… souffla-t-il un sourire se dessinait sur son visage détendu, Boris m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée, j'espérais bien que tu viennes jusqu'ici.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, confuse devant le calme de son bourreau. Il l'attendait ? Alors… il ne l'avait pas oublié …

- Chto eto takoye, chto delayet konechnyy so svoim smeshnym dereva? -_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la celle-là avec son bout de bois ridicule ?-_ Ronchonna une voix de pouffe rauque, coupant court à l'échange des deux autres.

- Ostav'te zdes', ya nikogda ne khochu tebya videt' -_Pars d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir_- répliqua le Maitre des potions dans un Russe parfait.

- Chto? Posle vsego, chto my zhili ? -Quoi ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ?-

- Dostatochno, nemnogo spora ne razvlech' menya, ya prosil vas ostavit' ! - Assez ! Une petite dispute ne m'amuse pas, je t'ai demandé de partir !-

Le mannequin récupéra ses affaires et sorti de la chambre, vexée, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais à celle qui lui piquait son plaisir de la nuit.

Un silence confortable tomba sur les deux anciens élèves lorsque la porte claqua. Snape se releva, toujours nu, *Et toujours vigoureux* pensa Hermione, tandis que l'homme s'approchait de la Lionne qui avait rangé sa baguette, comprenant que l'ex professeur vivait désormais en tant que moldu.

- Je suis réellement surpris de vous trouver ici, commença-t-il tout en se rapprochant encore plus du corps tremblant de la jeune femme, j'ai appris la mort de la semaine dernière, je suis sincèrement désolé, quoique peut-être pas autant que ça. Boris m'a appris vos fiançailles durant une soirée particulièrement assaisonnée à la vodka. Il m'a également expliqué que votre compte en banque l'intéressait grandement ainsi que votre physique occidental a-t-il dit. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez trouvé le grand amour… Ou tout du moins un homme capable de vous faire du bien.

Ses derniers mots avaient été murmurés, chuchotés, au creux du cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci frissonna et sentit une chaleur ardente s'installer dans son corps, prenant possession de son âme, étrangement, elle ne se sentit pas fachée contre Boris. Elle ressentie plus comme un... soulagement.

- J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer Boris dîné avec une amie, Natacha, une grande blonde plantureuse. Une amie de celle que vous avez trouvée dans mon lit, qui n'était d'ailleurs là que pour vous rendre jalouse à vrai dire. S'il n'est pas encore rentré c'est que son appartement devait lui plaire. Je suis sincèrement navré si je suis l'annonciateur de la fin de votre couple. Mais vous ne pouviez pas venir ici sans arrière-pensée, pas après ce que vous avez hurlé dans les couloirs de Poudlard cette fameuse nuit où nous nous sommes embrassés.

Hermione sursauta et plongea ses yeux dans l'abîme qui se trouvait devant-elle. Et elle tomba. Profondément. Elle y découvrit la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Ron était intervenu ce soir-là, elle le vit se cacher dans l'ombre tandis qu'elle partit à sa recherche. Son abandon à son travail afin d'oublier ses sentiments. Et le désir de la rendre jalouse, lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait la revoir bientôt. Le mannequin n'était qu'une prostituée, et elle pouvait entendre son prénom résonner dans sa tête lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour « Hermione… Hermione… ».

Snape mit fin à cet échange en engloutissant les quelques centimètres qui l'éloignaient encore de sa bouche fine et douce. Hermione sursauta à ce contact, mais donna aussitôt le change, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il enserra sa taille de ses mains solides et fit passer son pull au-dessus des épaules de sa future amante. Ses seins galbés s'offrirent à sa vue, beaux et pâles. Il attrapa un téton entre ses dents et le fit doucement rouler arrachant un hoquet de surprise à la belle.

Celle-ci entama également sa douce torture en traçant du bout des doigts les cicatrices roses qui s'entrecroisaient dans le dos du Serpentard. L'homme lâcha ses seins et planta son regard sombre dans le sien, chocolat.

- Arrête ça… Gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit, mutine et se glissa derrière lui, léchant chaque marque avec attention. Severus leva le menton et soupira de contentement.

Je le savais…

Hermione arrêta ses câlineries et souleva un sourcil interrogateur en retournant le Maitre des potions.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié … ajouta-t-il amoureusement.

Hermione scruta un moment son visage.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu t'oublier, ni te remplacer et oui, tu m'as rendue très jalouse.

Severus fondit sur elle comme une bête féroce, avide de compléter ce vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Son odeur lui manquait, ainsi que son rire et ses mimiques. Oui, il l'aimait, comme un fou. Et il allait lui prouver.

Leurs corps et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et tremblements, regards et envie. Lorsque Severus compléta définitivement toute la distance qui les séparait, elle hurla de bonheur. Ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer… Ses coups de butoir l'envoyèrent rapidement au paradis, sans retour possible, sa jouissance fut longue et incroyablement profonde. Aucune préparation n'avait été nécessaire, elle était dans un état d'excitation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Severus embrassa sa belle tendrement lorsque lui aussi atteint la jouissance. Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit finalement les yeux elle rencontra le visage paisible de l'homme avec lequel elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Celui-ci se retira et Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur chambre de Russie mais dans une chambre plus confortable, probablement à Londres.

Hermione se tourna vers son ancien professeur qui avait fermé les yeux de béatitude et lui demanda :

-Quelles étaient les probabilités que l'on se rencontre en Russie ?

-Les quoi ?

-Les probabilités. Ce sont des calculs qui permettent de connaitre les chances qu'ont un évènement d'arriver. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Snape ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

Tu pensais sérieusement qu'en tant qu'éminent scientifique, je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les proba ? Fille de peu de foi ! Tes explications sont d'ailleurs vétustes !

Hermione voulu se venger et attrapa avec douceur le membre qui l'avait contenté il y a peu. Elle le caressa lentement, flattant les testicules qui rougirent sous ses assauts.

-Oh… Herm…Hermione…

Cette dernière sourit et happa le membre dressé. Elle le lécha avec attention, faisant suinter le gland douloureux. Elle s'appliqua alors à entamer un va et viens langoureux, serrant sa gorge pour que le phallus se gorge de plaisir.

-Arrête maintenant… je vais…

La Lionne augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements et l'homme vint enfin dans sa bouche, criant de contentement.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, Snape embrassa la jeune femme.

-Rappel moi de te mettre plus souvent en colère…et d'envoyer tous mes voeux à Boris en Russie...

FIN


End file.
